


A'den Keldab

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [27]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Gen, Kamino will pay, Revolution, The Force has it's favorites, aka Clone Lives Matter, all of them - Freeform, in light of BLM movement, so will Palpatine, the clones are children of the force, the clones are the force's favorites, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: The ones who fall apart, come back stronger and more powerful than any storm on Kamino. The Force will make sure of it.
Series: Paranormal Domino [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	A'den Keldab

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Echo Dragneel, Kaito's sister the artist of the Dragneel-Twins duo.

Waves crash against Kamino’s cloning facility walls. A chaotic and yet steady pattern that echoed down the halls, reminding _them_ of where they were. Reminding them of the chances they never got, of the worlds they never got to see, of the vode who leave and sometimes return broken beyond repair if they return at all, of the laughs and loves they missed, of the things that were taken from them. From the very beginning, _reconditioning_ was a word that meant pain and suffering. It was the word that meant they would never get to reach those goals of seeing the galaxy or fulfill those dreams of seeing the stars. Stars, that - if you squint your eyes just right - look like porcupines of light stumbling across the sky, dipping their quills into the night, trying to write apologies for all of the unanswered wishes from the times they once wished upon them. And after the war started sometimes troopers still wished, and most times they wish they didn't have to. Troopers all across the galaxy wished they didn't have to wish. Those unanswered wishes turned into anger, and rage, and pain. And amongst the chaos, someone listened and answered.

The Force wept for its children. The children who never got a chance to _be_ children. The children who had no support beyond themselves and their Jedi generals, and sometimes not even then. And in retaliation the Force took its angry and hurting children, it's broken children, and gave them a chance. The Force didn't support the Jedi or the Sith, no, the Force just was. It was an energy field that connected everything in the universe and was known by are a variety of names throughout galactic history. It was called The Ashla by the Lasats, It by the dianoga Omi, the Life Current by the Mustafarians, the Sight by the Chiss, the Life Wind by the Zeffo, and the Luminous Mist by the Mist-Weavers. It resided in all lifeforms. However, The Force did have its favorites. The Clones. A few Jedi here and there. Maybe even a Sith at one point. But the Clones were its favorites from the very beginning. They had become favorites, not through doing deeds or worshiping the Force, but just by being. And the Force didn’t take kindly to others hurting its favorites.

And so, the Force waited, and watched, and planned, until finally, it could intervene. Never again would its children be harmed in the way the clones had. Never again would it allow for its children to be murdered just for being different. _Never_ _again_. It gave them a choice, an unconscious choice. When they died, they could live on and watch over their family, or join its halls and wait and enjoy the peace that it had to offer to its children. Some decided to wait, others were a little impatient and went to protect the ones that were still living. They called themselves ghosts, but in the eyes of the Force, they were still living. It was called unconscious choice because its children would never remember interacting with the Force, at least the ones who went to go and live on would not remember.

However, it wasn't just the chance to live again that was granted, no, it was something more. A chance at revenge, a chance to fulfill those dreams, a chance to reach those goals, a chance to laugh and love, a chance to experience the things they would never have gotten to. But of course, the Force itself wasn't all-powerful. It wasn't a God-like some thought it was. It was an energy source that was pulled together by all living creatures that could only act with those living creatures present. Because of that, there were limits. There were limits on what its children could do in their new forms. Some were more powerful than the seas of Kamino and some or weaker than a Terran butterfly, and sometimes ones who were stronger than those seas became weaker over time and the ones who are weaker than a Terran butterfly became stronger. The dead would never be forgotten, and the Force would never forgive the Kaminoans and the ones who orchestrated the pain of the clones.

In the corners of the Kaminoan Cloning Facility, there were troopers of all ages who could hear their buir’s tears and anger. Who could taste the cold air. Who could see what was happening. Who felt chills run up their spines and goosebumps crawl across their skin. Who could smell the copper of blood, the ash of battle, and the blandness of bacta. Yet none of them had never seen a battle or seen someone bleed enough to that the air would taste of metal and the ground would turn crimson, or seen someone drenched in bacta in order to save their life. Force Sensitives were rare among the clones. Especially after the first one had been found by Jango Fett only to be called for reconditioning the very next day and never return. The ones who made it to the war stayed hidden and watched as their buir worked. As their buir saved their vode, gave them a choice in staying or leaving for Manda’s Halls.

There would be a day when the Force took all of its children and revolted against the ones who had harmed them. And so, the clones who could see the plan unraveling waited. They waited for the day of revolution. They waited for the day of _freedom_.

_Vode_ _An_

_Children of The Force_

_Your Time is Nearly Upon Us_

_Scream Into the Void_

_Let Them Hear Your Pain and Anger_

_Revolt, For The Revolution is Near_

_Vode An_


End file.
